Club Noise
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Kyoka get dragged out to a club by her friend Mina and somehow finds herself drawn in by a bad tempered blond. [Bakugo x Jirou] [Aged up characters]


"I have been waiting all week for this!" Mina cheered, jumping as she crossed the threshold into the club and pulling Kyoka along with her. The pink skinned girl was far too excited and she hadn't left go of Kyoka's hand since they'd arrived. Kyoka was only pretending to be annoyed, but Mina seemed to be ignoring it entirely despite how many times she tried to tug her hand away or rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Alright, Mina, we're here. You can let go now," Kyoka said.

Mina turned to face her, pulling her to the side so that they didn't block the door. She had dressed in enough glow in the dark patterns and glow sticks to function as a club beacon and she smiled as brightly as an excited child. It was... honestly infectious, but Kyoka didn't want to admit it. She found it was better not to Mina too much or she got into trouble. Well, she got into trouble anyway, but Kyoka liked to minimize how much.

"What do you wanna do first?" Mina asked, yelling over the music. She didn't have to, Kyoka could hear her just fine even with the loudness of the music's bass blaring around them, but Mina liked to be able to hear herself talk as well, so she always forgot that fact.

Kyoka sighed, rolling her eyes and slumping her shoulders to make sure her friend could see how put out she was. "Let's just go to the bar," She said, pointing in that direction with her ear jack because she refused to yell.

"Ooh! Great idea!" Mina said as she pulled Kyoka along. It had been a while since the two of them had the chance to come out together and Mina was pretty easily excited at the best of times. Kyoka was much more... understated in her emotions. She would admit that this was the type of place that she enjoyed, and Mina had chosen well in that regard, but she wasn't about to go jumping around like that.

Mina maneuvered them easily through the crowd, still bouncing as she went, but slowly syncing it to the music instead of the tempo of her own excitement. Kyoka let her eyes wander. The was pretty crowded and there were a fair amount of people on the dance floor, but not many were actually dancing. Crowds made Kyoka nervous about dancing, even though she loved it, but empty dance floors were infinitely worse. Mina's presence was a blessing and a curse in that regard. She got people dancing easily and was never too shy to stir up a dance floor, but she could also clear the floor if she got into a break dancing mood and Kyoka was often to shy to join her.

"Here you go!" Mina said, handing Kyoka a drink. She'd forgotten to pay attention to what Mina had ordered and she gave her glass a grimace.

"What is this?" Kyoka questioned.

"Hey! Don't look like that!" Mina complained. "You'll like it, trust me."

Kyoka knew what Mina's taste in drinks usually was and she did not at all trust her. She stared at the glass suspiciously for a moment longer and was only appeased when she saw that Mina's own drink looked entirely different. If she got them separate things, there was a chance that this could go well. She took a cautious sip and surprise lit her face when she tasted it and found that it was actually something sweet.

"See, I told you you'd like it," Mina said.

"Yeah, whatever," She replied, finally getting the chance to dislodge her hand from Mina's and stir her drink. It was just something to do with her hands as she looked around more, trying to decide what to do. She wasn't going anywhere near the dance floor while she had a drink. It would be just her luck that someone would bump into her and cause her to spill it on her shirt and she wasn't sure that she wanted to linger at the crowded bar either. There was a certain embarrassment to standing against the wall, too...

Mina made the decision for her, as usual, looping her arm through Kyoka's and pulling her further along the bar until the crowd thinned a bit. "Hmmm... better," Mina assessed. "I want us to stay close by in case we want another drink and," She let go of Kyoka's arm so that she could spun in a half circle to face her. "I want to snag a dance partner."

Kyoka gave her a flat stare. "What are you gonna do, just pull of these guys from their seat?"

"If I have to," Mina nodded.

Kyoka sighed. "You're so aggressive Mina."

"What? If they don't like it they can sit back down, no harm done."

Kyoka just shook her head. Sometimes she wasn't sure how people like Mina could even exist.

"I can find you-"

"No!" Kyoka insisted, already knowing where that statement was going to go. The last thing she wanted was Mina trying to force her on some unsuspecting dance partner that was disappointed they weren't getting a hot energetic girl, but her awkward flat chested friend. She'd had enough of that misunderstanding in High school. "I'll find my own dance partner."

Mina smiled at her brightly. "That's the spirit!"

Kyoka was surprised at how quickly she actually finished her drink and Mina was leaning over to call out for their second. The music here was definitely something she could into, but she wasn't sure if she actually did want a dance partner. She could dance with Mina until she started to get too excited. It wasn't that she couldn't keep up with her friend, Kyoka was a good dancing and Mina had taught her a decent amount of break dancing too, but Kyoka was no where near as outgoing. She wasn't sure that she wanted to make that kind of spectical of herself.

Kyoka sighed, slumping back and accidentally leaning on someone. She jumped up straight again immediately. "S-sorry!"

"Ah! A-Am I in your way?" The person behind her responded at the same time.

She turned away to face the guy, seeing a sheepish smile beneath a head of green hair. "I wasn't paying attention. Not your fault."

That was when Mina slung one around her shoulders as she offered Kyoka her second drink. "Here you go!' She cheered. Her eyes fell on the guy in front her and she smiled at him excitedly. "Who's this?"

"Don'y know. I just bumped into him." She said.

"I'm I-Izuku," He said.

"Izuku, huh," Mina repeated, moving around Kyoka to stand beside her. "And how good of a dancer are you?"

"Ah!" The guy flushed red and Kyoka sighed, knowing that he had just sealed his fate regardless of what his answer would be. Mina loved to tease guys like this, she thought they were the cutest thing. Kyoka couldn't tell if it she ever serious about them, though. "I'm not..."

"Perfect!" Mina said, reaching out to grab his hand. "Dance with me!"

"Wha?"

"Aren't you even going to finish your drink first?" Kyoka asked as she took a swig of her own. It was sweet so it wouldn't be hard to finish, she didn't want to down it all at once, but she wasn't willing to be too far from Mina either. The girl knew how to get lose in a crowd and Kyoka didn't want to spend upwards of twenty minutes having to look for her.

"I can finish it on the dance floor," Mina said.

The guy looked way too over his head. Kyoka had sympathy for him, Mina was like a train with a one track mind, full steam ahead and no detours. "At least let him finish his own drink," She said.

Mina sighed as she eyed the glass in his hand. She twirled around Kyoka again to stand closer to Izuku. "Fine, we'll hang out for a sec." She peered up at him through her lashes. "You're fine with that, right? Dancing with me?"

"U-um, s-sure! Yeah. It's fine!" He replied in a high pitched voice that cracked with nervousness. Mina was gonna eat him alive and Kyoka wasn't sure there would be anything left of the poor guy but a worn our pair of shoes when she was done with him.

Well, Kyoka wasn't going to wait around to be a third wheel or a buffer for her friend's hyperactive energy. She finished her drink and made a bold decision of her own. "I'll see you on the dance floor."

Okay! I'll find you." Mina answered.

Kyoka put her glass down on the bar top and wandered into the crowd. She felt self conscious already. The song that was playing wasn't great, she couldn't get into it, and she was worried that she looked like an awkward mess. Usually she used Mina;s energy to work herself up to a proper dance high and went from there. This was... not great. She wasn't even sure why she bothered.

"God this is the worst song." Her eyes drifted to side automatically, searching out the grumbling voice. She found a slouching blond with hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. Seeming to sense her gaze, his glare turned to her. "What? Got a problem?" He asked.

She didn't bother being offended by his tone, she responded the same way when strangers were staring at her. "No. I was just thinking the same thing," She said, looking away from him. They were standing pretty close, neither of them really dancing. If he didn't want to talk he could easily walk away from her, but she decided to add, "They doing pretty well when I got here."

"Yeah, but whoever chose this song has shit taste," He said.

"It could be worse," She said.

"Yeah," He agreed. "Doesn't mean this song isn't shit, though."

For some reason such a grumpy response made her smile. She refrained from turning to face him all the way as she asked, "Got a name?"

"Damn straight I do," He answered. "I don't tell it to people who are shit on the dance floor."

That irked her more than it had any right to and she turned to face him. "I'll have you know I'm a great dancer!" She told him.

His eyes flicker over her once. "Could have fooled me."

"You said yourself that this song sucked," She responded.

"Yeah," He agreed, lips stretching into a smug smirk that annoyed her to her core. "But I didn't try to dance to it."

Now she was annoyed and embarrassed. "That only means that you don't have anything to prove you aren't a shit dancer yourself," She told him.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

The song changed. She hadn't noticed how close they had gotten or how they were both glaring at each other until he leaned away from her. He reached out to grab her hand. "Let's fucking see who's shit at dancing then," He said. He pulled her closer to the center of the dance floor where their was more room. She was too riled up to be embarrassed though. She didn't need to prove anything to this jerk, but she sure as hell would.

He let go of her hand and made a gesture for her to start. She narrowed her eyes, flipped him off, and started to dance. Kyoka knew that she was good at dancing when she wasn't too self conscious to prove it. She could follow a beat easily and could move her hips like she had something to prove. Guys usually had a hard time keeping up with her. They were usually terrible dancers that didn't know how to do much more than sway.

This guy seemed to be an exception to that. He could move like he actually knew what he was doing, matched a few of her movement, and at point even took her hand and helped her with one of her moved like he knew what she was going to do. He kept a wicked smirk on his lips nearly the whole time, but his glare had morphed slowly into a challenging stare, and then a look of appreciation the longer they danced. Several songs had played. They were both panting heavily and hadn't stopped for more than a breath since they started. Kyoka thought that she might die this way, dancing to prove herself to a boy. She decided that she wouldn't mind such a death as long as she proved her point and won.

The song ended. They were closer to each other than Kyoka seemed to realize. Her awareness was only returned because she heard clapping and the sound of her name. "Wow, Kyoka! You were on fire!" Mina cheered.

Kyoka blushed and quickly put space between her and the guy. He looked away from them, returning to his slouched stance and putting his hands back in his pocket.

"I haven't seen you go all out like that in forever, Kacchan." Izuku said to the blond. Kyoka almost didn't notice him standing near Mina. She wondered if they'd gotten along.

'Kacchan' looked her up and down again. "You weren't a waste of my time."

Kyoka felt a hot rush of victory and irritation mixing inside her. This guy was definitely a jerk. He was way too full of himself and she couldn't believe how much she wanted to dance with him again. She wished that she could step on his foot and pretend it was an accident, but thought that it would be too obvious at this point since he already knew she was a good dancer.

"You know this jerk?" She asked Izuku, pointing at the blond her ear jack.

Izuku was nodded his head, but his friend spoke up before he could. "Katsuki," He told her. He looked away. "Your friend called you Kyoka, right?"

"Yeah," She answered. "And yours called you Kacchan."

"That's a stupid fucking nickname!" He yelled.

Kyoka smirked at him. "You shouldn't have showed weakness, Kacchan, that's all I'm gonna call you for the rest of the night, now."

"Oh! The rest of the night, huh?" Mina chimed in.

Kyoka had forgotten that her friend was still watching. She hated the blush that she felt climbing up her cheecks and only felt pacified by the fact thta she saw a similar redness to his face. Luckily it was dark enough that they could both pretend not to notice. She looked at Mina and decided to change the subject. "How did yor dancing go?"

"It was so cute!" Mina said enthusiastically. "He tried really hard."

That meant that he was a shit dancer, but she found it cute anyway. Kyoka would never understand Mina's taste in guys, but right now, she didn't feel like she had a lot of room to talk. She looked at Katsuki out the corner of her eye.

"Hey," He said. "It's dumb standing around here. I'm buying you a drink."

Kyoka smiled at him. "That didn't sound like a question."

"Because it fucking wasn't!" He said loudly, grabbing her hand and pulling her off.

Kyoka usually would have had a problem with this, but she wanted an excuse to be alone without him again and didn't want to say so. "Pushy guys are unattractive," She said.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"Have fun," Mina called after her. Kyoka looked over her shoulder to see Mina waving at her before the pink girl threw her arms around Izuku and caused him to blush. Kyoka shook her head. The girl moved fast.

"What do you want?" He asked her before they reached the bar.

Kyoka never did get the chance to ask Mina what she'd gotten her earlier. "Something sweet," Kyoka said. "Surprise me."

Katsuki just nodded. He released her hand to fight his way through the bar crowd and she stayed put as she watched him. He made an explosion in his hand to get the attention of the bar tenders and returned with two drink in short order. She could admit her amusement. He handed her a glass. "It's a cherry bomb," He told her.

She took a sip and was surprised at how how sweet and tasty it was. She was almost surprised that the had gotten her something she liked. "I approve," she said.

He smirked. He looked away for a moment before speaking again. "It's a little stuffy in here, mind if we go out for a bit?"

"Sure." She wasn't worried. She could take care of herself and she'd watched him get the drinks, she felt confident enough to go outside with the guy. They moved through a back door that lead to the parking lot and he leaned against the building. She crouched down beside him before leaning against the wall herself.

"Mind if I smoke?" He asked.

She shook her head. The night air felt nice after working herself up with her dancing. She closed her eyes and took another sip of her drink. She probably wouldn't drink anymore tonight, but she couldn't deny that she was having fun.

"So, you'r friends with Izuku, huh?" She asked after a moment, wanting to talk but not really sure what to say.

"Yeah, since we were kids," Katsuki answered. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his quirk. "Guy is a shit dancer. Your friend has bad taste."

Kyoka found herself laughing a little. One look at Mina could attest to her questionable taste, there was no denying that. "She's a good judge of character."

"He's got that going for him," Katsuki said, almost grumbling. "I bet he saves cat from trees when I'm not around, the damn goody two shoes."

"You sound real friendly with him," She pointed out.

He shrugged. "Fuckers a better person than I am. I don't have the patience to be nice and shit." He looked down at that. "You probably noticed."

"Yeah, I did."

"I'll beat the shit out of anyone that badmouths hims, though." He blew smoke into the air above him and she watched as it blew over her head.

"You can't be all bad, then." Kyoka told him confidently.

"I'm fucking amazing," He said.

"You better be, since you certainly aren't modest." She told him with a grin.

He turned to look down at her. "What about you?" He asked. "Are you a modest, goody shoes that knows how to be patient and nice and all that all shit."

Kyoka smirked. "That'd be a no," She told him. "But I'm better at it than you."

He crushed his cigarette in his palm, using his quirk to demolish it and dropping the ashes to the ground. He took a long sip from his glass before crouching down to her level and looking her straight in her eyes. "So, you wanna give me your number or just go back in and dance?"

Something about being given a choice flattered her. She liked that he was willing to just dance with her even if she turned him down. Hell, she liked that he was being assertive and not pushy as she had teased him about earlier. "Both," She answered.

He nodded and fished out his phone, handing it to her. "If your friend breaks mine I'm gonna blast her to oblivion," He said.

"She won't and you better not!" She responded, not even bothering to look her from his phone. She was getting used to his bluster pretty easily. He may have thought that he meant it, but he wouldn't do much more than yell and rant about it unless something serious happened. And Mina... would probably go easy on him if she was as enamored with Izuku as she seemed to be. She handed his phone back and offered hers. "If you leave one scorch on my friend I'll strangle you with my ear jacks," She told him.

"I'd like to see you try," He told her as he gave her his number.

"I bet you would, Kacchan." She smiled teasingly.

He flipped her off and set off an explosion with the same hand, just for good measure. "Fuck off!"

"Make me."

He looked up from her phone to catch hr gaze. His eyes were intense, helped by being such a passionate shade of red. He leaned one arm on the wall beside her head as he leaned closer to her. "You might wish you hadn't said that." His voice was an intimate whisper, husky, and it sent chills down her spine.

"I doubt that," She answered. She couldn't look away from her. She was clutching her drink too tightly in her hand, anticipation sitting in her stomach like a bomb waiting to go off.

His eyes glanced briefly to her lips and her breath caught. She felt her go still, waiting, wanting.

"You asked for it," He replied, leaning in to press his lips to her. He tasted like smoke and alcohol, but she found she didn't mind all that much. She heard him drop his glass and then his hand was on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. It lasted a long time and she felt breathless when he pulled away. They stared into each others eyes for a while afterwards. He jerked his head toward the door. "Wanna go back in?"

"Not yet," she answered. She drained the rest of her glass before letting it drop and pulling him back in for another kiss.


End file.
